fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Girl
Transcript Scene One: Mrs. Armstrong: Addie, wanna help me and Max with the boxes. Addie: Sure. Where are mine. Max: Here ya go, short stuff. Addie: Thank you, Max. Mrs. Armstrong: Your room is the smallest. Addie: Aw... Come on! I moved from my BFF, just to get the smallest? Ms. Armstrong: You are going to find a new best friend, Addie. Now go put that box away. And by the way, your room is big! Just pick the one that's the smaller one. There are only 3 rooms: Mine, yours and Max's. Now go! Go! Go! '' Addie walks into her house and goes to the smaller room'' Addie: (Thinking) Wow! This really is a big room! And it's pink! Amazing! Ms. Arnstrong: I had it made. Just for you. Addie: I love it! Addie hears a knock at the door, she races downstairs to get it. Max: Hey look what I found, Addie. Addie: Oh my god! It's a guitair! Where was it? Max: (Grins) Just lying around. Addie: (Suspiciously) Where? Max: Oh, just near a tree! Addie: Max! Max: You're not gonna keep it? Addie: Of couse i'm not! (She runs to the tree.) '' Over at Corey's house'' Corey: Guys! I lost my guitar! It's terrible! Laney: Calm down, Core. You never know! Corey: Wel, I know someone took my guitar! Laney: Where was it last? Corey: Near my singing tree! Laney: (Chuckles) Look again! When Corey arrives, a girl with strawberry hair arrives, slowly placing down his guitar. '' Corey: Hey! That's mine! Addie: Well, I guess. My brother just came over with that guitar and I put it back. I'm not a crazy person. Unlike my brother. Corey: Hey! He's like my sister. Addie: Oh, are you guys twins too? Corey: No, she's 3 years older. Addie: Oh. Well on a different note, I just moved here! I love it so far. Corey: Wanna meet my friends? Addie: I thought we were. (Blushes) Corey: Oh, you'll love them! What's your name? Addie: I hate my name. Corey: Come on! Addie: (Sighs) Fine. It's Adlynn-Grace Armstrong. But my friends call me Addie. Corey: Well "Addie." Let's go! Addie: Alright. ''They go into Corey's house and Corey introduces the band-mates. Corey: Hey guys! Look who I met! Her name's Adlynn-Grace. But you can call her Addie. Kin: Hello, Adlynn Grace. I see you have braces. Addie: Just call me Addie, please. And yeah, I do. (Smiles) Kin: I'm Kin, Addie. Pleasure to meet you. Corey: And hey! Guess what? Addie has a twin, too! (I swear, this was not done on purpose) Kon: Neato! I'm Kon by the way. Addie: I like Kon already! Corey: And this is my best buddy Laney! Addie: Hey, Laney! Laney: Yo. Addie: Be right back! Addie leaves the garage and heads to her house. '' Addie: Max! Come on! No time to explain come on let's go! ''Max and Addie knocks on the door. Addie: Corey, this is my brother, Max. Max: Hey. Corey: What's his full name? Addie: Why? Corey: Just wonderin'. Addie: Maxwell. Corey: And middle? Addie: Gabriel. Max: Who's that? Corey: That's laney. My best bro. Max: She's so pretty. Corey: Eh, she's all right. Addie: (Gasp) Corey! That's just so mean! Under construction. Category:Fan Fiction